classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Booty Bay
Booty Bay is a large pirate city nestled into the cliffs surrounding a beautiful blue lagoon on the southern tip of Stranglethorn Vale. The city is entered by traversing through the bleached-white jaws of a giant shark. Run by the Blackwater Raiders who are closely associated with the Steamwheedle Cartel, the port offers facilities to any traveler passing through, regardless of their faction. Players of all level ranges can be found going about their business in Booty Bay. Horde players can access the city using the boat from Ratchet, while low level Alliance players can swim along the coast from Westfall. Frequent visitors will more than likely fit in the 35-45 range. Baron Revilgaz, ruler of this city, is hiring all the help he can get against the pesky Bloodsail Buccaneers and other threats of the city. He resides, together with the leader of the Blackwater Raiders, Fleet Master Seahorn, at the top of the inn of Booty Bay. The water there occasionally has floating wreckage and schools of fish. The schools that are most often found are Firefin Snappers, Oily Blackmouths, and Stonescale Eels. Fishing in the floating wreckage will also give very high chances of fishing out chests and items, making Booty Bay an ideal place for fishing. Facilities * Stranglethorn Trust Bank, bank (with mailbox), on the lowermost level, farthest from the entrance (to the right from this angle) * Equipment repair at any vendor that normally does this * Forge and anvil, on the top level, near the entrance *: To get here, at the entrance before you go down the slope towards the boat, turn left; they are at the second building along, just after the armor crafter * Inn (with mailbox), on the second and third floors, roughly halfway between where the second floor begins and where it ends; innkeeper is on the second floor (the bottom of the inn, second floor of town) * Master Blacksmith * Master Gnomish Engineer * Fishing vendors on the bottom and the second floors just north of the bank * Transport to Ratchet via boat * Gryphon Master - in the south (to the right from this angle) of the city, upper level * Windrider Master - May be difficult to find. On the south side of town, there is a tavern. Travel to the very top level of the tavern where there is a balcony with a Tauren and a goblin, the goblin being Baron Revilgaz. As soon as you come onto the balcony, turn immediately left to see a small walkway. This walkway will lead you to the flight path platform complete with a couple of bruisers. * Shady Dealer, on the lowermost level, behind the buildings * Rogue Trainer on the top floor of the inn *Auctioneer O'reely stands on the boxes outside the largest building, linked to the neutral goblin auction. Travel connections Flight ; Stormwind City ; Sentinel Hill ; Darkshire ; Grom'gol Base Camp ; Stonard ; Kargath Boat ; Ratchet Quests See Stranglethorn Quests. Gaining favor Killing the Bloodsail Buccaneers and Venture Co. in Stranglethorn will increase Reputation with the Steamwheedle Cartel. See Mobs which affect reputation with Steamwheedle Cartel. PvP Booty Bay serves as a popular ganking spot when guilds assemble there to run Zul'Gurub or get the Hakkar buff; there is no reputation level at which players can attack other players without fear of reprisal from the guards. Although the majority of Booty Bay is patrolled by bruisers, its complexity creates several ganking spots where players may attack others without aggroing the goblins. One spot is the second floor of the inn in the hallway before the room where the rogue trainer resides. Others include several areas above the rooftops which take some initiative to find. In addition, watch out when shopping in the arcade — it is not patrolled by bruisers and the vendors won't assist you or summon help if you're attacked. It is also worth noting that on the day after New Years the town becomes an even greater volatile place for active PVP. The guards of the bay all sleep following the drunken escapades of the night before and do not awaken until the 2nd of January. Thus, it is commonplace for the entire harbor to become a large battlefield which should be avoided by lower players. Category:Goblin territories Category:Steamwheedle Cartel territories Category:Blackwater Raiders territories